isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacinta Piers †
Jacinta was born in 965 AE, the eldest daughter of Keyair Heartstone and Celia Heartstone. She was married to Elsik Piers and had four children with him: Darius Heartstone, Angelique Piers, Lyron Piers, and Serenity Piers. Jacinta died along with several other members of her family due to an illness in 1003 AE. Background In the first few years of her life, Jacinta moved around with her family a lot. Keyair was managing his trade routes, establishing a shipyard, and laying the groundwork for a new nation. In 970 AE, when Jacinta was five years old, she was promised to her father's business partner Mancel Ludlow once she was of age. Despite this, she had a healthy childhood under the tutelage of her parents Keyair and Celia, along with her aunt Amayl Heartstone-Rodin, freshly back in the family after several years in pirate captivity. When Jacinta was seven years old, her little sister Amarika was born. The two hit it off superbly despite the age difference, right up to ten years later when Jacinta started dating the handsome part-elf Elsik Piers. But around that time, she stopped paying her sister so much attention. Thankfully there was a new baby to keep Amarika busy, as Rasheba was born a few months after Elsik came into the picture. At the age of seventeen with her new beau, Jacinta approached Mancel Ludlow and asked that he reconsider their betrothal. He agreed to let what looked to be real love blossom, but Keyair wouldn't have Mancel leave the family empty-handed. So the then ten-year-old Amarika was betrothed to him instead and he would have to wait at least another five years. Mancel reluctantly agreed. Her courtship with Elsik was long and passionate. Their heated arguments often led to ardent 'making-up'. As such, their tumultuous relationship kept skipping marriage, and Elsik shot down the idea if it ever came up. She was twenty-two when she fell pregnant. With the birth of Darius, her and Elsik's relationship became even rockier. It was only six years later when Elsik realized he was destroying his relationship with the child that he agreed to marriage. But even then, the family was already broken. Darius didn't want Elsik as his father after witnessing so many heated arguments (that were now not being 'made-up'). Shortly after the wedding, Jacinta fell pregnant again. This time with twins. Shortly before they were born Elsik became even stranger, almost paranoid. The fights within the family got worse, despite Lyron and Angelique being born. Serenity Piers was born in 1000 AE when Jacinta was 35 years old. The family's problems had grown so bad that Darius was moved out to live with Jacinta's parents. But these problems would not last much longer, as they only had three short years with their youngest child. Jacinta Piers died in 1003 AE after a brief and violent illness that struck Sylvie Isle while she and the rest of her small family were visiting her parents and firstborn. She was cremated and her ashes are in the Ludlow Accord's family crypt. Category:Kotorchix's Characters